ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JumpStart: The Animated Series
JumpStart: The Animated Series is an upcoming TV Series based on video games, VCR, and DVD. Coming soon in 2020's on Nick Jr. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) The Jumpstart Gang are on a mission to save the day in JumpStartville. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and voice actors) * Eleanor (voiced by Wendee Lee) - She is a female elephant character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool. * (?) as Kisha - Kisha is a koala character who is first appeared in JumpStart Preschool. * (?) as Casey - Casey is a cat character who first appeared in'' JumpStart Preschool.'' * (?) as Pierre '- Pierre is a bear character who first appeared in ''JumpStart Preschool. * '''Hopsalot (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) - He is also commonly known by the nickname Hops, is a male rabbit character who first appeared in JumpStart Kindergarten. * Frankie (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - He is a male dog character who first appeared in JumpStart: 1st Grade. * (?) as CJ - CJ is a frog character who first appeared in JumpStart 2nd Grade. * (?) as Edison - Edison is a firefly character who first appeared in JumpStart 2nd Grade. * (?) as Botley - Botley is a robot character who first appeared in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. * (?) as Cecil - Cecil is a mouse character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool. * (?) as (?) * (?) as * Episodes (Any ideas to make more episode and season) Season 1 # Letter Hunt - The gangs are looking for treasure to visit the Island. # The Mystery of the Missing Numbers - The gangs are searching for clues to find the all the numbers are gone. # Lost and Found - (?) The gangs are # Back on Track - (?) The gangs # "(Play Ball", "Batter Up" or "Going Batty") - (?) The gangs # Go Fly a Kite - (?) The gangs # ("Rocket to the Moon" or "Have Rocket, Will Travel") - (?) The gangs # Lost Dog - The gangs are # Hole in One - The gangs # Mixed-up Story - The gangs # Big and Loud - The gangs # Climb Every Mountain - The gangs # Ups and Downs - The gangs # Big Picture - The gangs # Down by the Bay - The gangs # Chasing Rainbow - The gangs # Sports Champion - The gangs # Free Eats - The gangs # Pop Goes the Easel - The gangs # False Alarms - The gangs Season 2 # Send in the Clones # Nothing to Fear - The gangs are # Trading Places # Toys Are Us # Up, Up and Away # Bad Luck # Batteries Not Included - # Out to Lunch # Out of Scale - # Bubble Trouble # (?) # Season 3 # (?) # Trailer Transcript (Any ideas about the songs from Trailer) Main article: JumpStart: The Animated Series/Trailer Transcript * First Trailer - Simon Says by 1910 Fruitgum Company * Second Trailer - Incense and Peppermint by Strawberry Alarm Clock * Third Trailer - Green Tambourine by Lemon Pipers * Fourth Trailer - Sunny Afternoon by The Kinks Episodes Transcript (Any ideas) * Main article: JumpStart: The Animated Series/Episodes Production (Any ideas about the production)Category:Upcoming TV series Category:3D animation Category:Computer-animated Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Nick Jr. Category:3D Category:DVD Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming Category:Adventure Category:Children's series Category:Kids Category:Animated Series Category:American children's television series Category:Knowledge Adventure